You Are My Best Friend Forever
by Mizuki Hirasawa
Summary: Aku Rin. Aku mempunyai sahabat bernama Miku. Dia sangat baiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiik banget. Tapi, aku sering membuatnya kesal, kecewa. Tapi dia tetap sabar. Meski dia sempat menghilang ... Sampai permintaan maafku yang pertama sekaligus yang terakhir kalinya. Maafkan aku Miku, aku minta maaf sekali.


**You Are My Best Friend Forever**

**Author : Mumtazah Abdul Rauf (Di Fanfiction : Hoshiko Oneisa Usaneko Tara)  
(A/N) : Ini wajib dibaca buat orang yang lagi berantem sama sahabatnya sendiri. Terus juga wajib dibaca buat para jomblo #dibunuh #salah# Maaf maaf ... :v Sekedar untuk menghibur hati kamu saja. Kalau bisa baca sampe abis =-= Arigatou yang udah baca ... Dan ini ceritanya masih rada-rada agak kaku dikit. Belom terlalu jago. Dan agak rada-rada galau karena saya lagi galau :v  
Genre : Friendship, Angst  
Rated : K+  
Words : 1900  
Summary : Aku Rin. Aku mempunyai sahabat bernama Miku. Dia sangat baiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiik banget. Tapi, aku sering membuatnya kesal, kecewa. Tapi dia tetap sabar. Meski dia sempat menghilang ... Sampai permintaan maafku yang pertama sekaligus yang terakhir kalinya. Maafkan aku Miku, aku minta maaf sekali.**

* * *

\_The Story_/

Siang itu saat pulang sekolah ..

"Miku. Besok ada pameran komik! Kamu pasti mau ikut! Besok aku jemput di depan rumahmu! Nanti kita sama-sama langsun ke sana! Dah~! AWAS YA! Jangan sampai nggak dateng!" Aku mangucapkan kata-kata itu lalu berlari pulang ke rumah tanpa ada jawaban dari Miku.

'Rin, setidaknya kamu tidak langsung pergi meninggalkanku. Aku akan langsung menolak. Padahal kamu tahu kan kalau aku besok akan mengikuti lomba?' tanya Miku sendiri dalam hati. Miku hanya pasrah dan melanjutkan perjalanan.

Miku pun sampai di rumahnya. Setelah mengganti baju, dia segera membongkar laci mejanya dan mencari handphone. Untuk apa? Untuk menghubungi pihak lomba. Karena, ya. Pameran komik itu.

"Halo? Pihak lomba? Aku Miku. Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa mengikuti lomba itu. karena aku ada acara besok. Iya, maaf. Pengganti? Aku tidak tahu. Ah, lebih baik Luka-san saja. Iya. Nomor teleponnya biar kukirim lewar SMS . terimakasih ya. Oke. Tunggu SMS nya." Miku selesai mengobrol dengan pihak lomba lalu mengirim nomor telepon Luka.

* * *

Besoknya ..

"Kyaaa! Ah, aku jadi laper, nih." Miku menunjuk sebuah lukisan. Lukisan itu bergambar ..., ya, kalian tahu kan? N E G I

"Ih, nggak kali. Lebih keren juga yang ini!" Rin menunjuk gambar dirinya pada sebuah lukisan.

Miku hanya diam. Masang wajah poker face :v lalu ketawa-ketawa sendiri.

Siangnya, mereka pulang. Nggak nggak. Karena Miku bosan, dia main ke rumah Rin.

"Rin, kita menggambar yuk! Aku bawa drawing book," Ajak Miku.

"Wah, ayo. Daripada kita bosen-bosen. Oh iya. Lebih baik kita mencontoh gambar aja!" Rin mengambil gambar anime yang sudah di print. Lalu mulai menggambar.

PRANG!

Tak sengaja, Miku menyenggol gelas berisi air ke lantai. Gelasnya pecah, dan tatami kamar Kagamine itu basah.

"MIKU! ITU KAN GELAS KESAYANGANKU!" Bentak Rin dengan suara tinggi.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Ri ... rin-chan ..," Miku menyesal.

"TAPI ADA SYARATNYA!" Rin berkacak pinggang.

"Apaan?" Tanya Miku.

"KAMU! Harus ..., MIJIT AKU!" Rin menyodorkan kakinya ke atas sofa. "HUAHUAHUA!"

Miku hanya memasang wajah (:v) sambil menuju ke Arah Rin.

* * *

Besoknya di salam kelas ..

"Anak-anak, hari ini kita dapat teman baru. Namanya Luka. Luka, perkenalkan dirimu!" Perintah Hiyama pake mucrat.

"Hai, Aku Luka Megurine. Tak usah memanggil pakai margaku. Panggil saja aku Luka-san." Ujar Luka tersenyum manis.

"Nah, kamu duduk di sebelah yang pake pita. Eh, Rin maksudnya." Lalu Luka duduk di sebelah Rin.

"Hai, Aku Luka. Kamu siapa?" Tanya Luka tersenyum ... SANGAT MANIS kepadaku.

"Aku Kagamine Rin. Panggil saja aku Rin-chan. Oh ya, kamu mau jadi sahabatku?" Tanya Rin pada Luka. Sontak Miku yang mendengar percakapan pelan itu ... jadi kaget. Lalu segera berdiri. Bukan buat protes. Miku tidak tahan mendengar percakapan itu. jelas-jelas aku sudah punya sahabat. Tapi kenapa aku tidak peduli dengan Miku?

"Eh, yang itu namanya siapa?" Luka menunjuk ... Miku.

"Itu, Miku-chan. Sahabatku dulu." Ucapku tanpa merasa berdosa. Apa? Apa yang kukatakan barusan?!

"Eh? Sahabat lama? Kalian sekarang bukan lagi sahabat?" Tanya Luka terkaget-kaget.

"Sudah tidak. Karena sahabatku sekarang adalah kamu Luka-san."

"Hah? Kasihan dong Miku!"

Apa yang terjadi dengan Miku?

Saat berdiri tadi Miku keluar dari kelas sambil berlari. Keadaan Miku sekarang ... ya, dia sedang menangis. Menangis karena ulahku yang sama sekali tak merasa berdosa.

"Miku kemana? Aku khawatir Rin-chan! Bagaimana jika dia mendengar percakapan kita lalu dia marah?" Luka mengerutkan dahi.

"Maaf Luka-san. Miku memang kayak begitu orangnya."

* * *

Saat pulangnya ..

"Hei Luka, aku boleh main ke rumahmu?" Tanyaku saat berjalan. Ya, tanpa Miku. Biasanya sepulang sekolah kami selalu pulang bersama, lalu ke kafe. Dan beli komik, dan lain-lain.

"Boleh saja. Tapi kenapa kamu tidak mengajak Miku sekalian?"

"Hmmm, Oke! Kutelepon saja." Aku mulai menekan ponselku. Dan, tak ada jawaban. Mungkin Miku sedang tidak mau bicara denganku.

"Tak ada respon, ya?" Tanya Luka.

"Ya. Aku tak tahu kenapa." Tiba-tiba sebuah kata terpintas di pikiranku. Kata-kata yang pernah Miku katakan, seperti, 'RIN!, Hey, APAAA?, Oh, Rin-chan kawaii!, Kok suaramu bisa moe?, loh, kamu kenapa?!, KAMU SAKIT?, HEH!, Ampun Ma!, Oh no, yap,' dan beberapa kata lainnya yang seperti menari menghiburku. Oh Miku, aku mau minta maaf.

"Rin-chan. Sudah sampai!" Luka hendak membuka pagar rumahnya. Aku tersentak kaget. Baru kuingat, tadi aku mendapatkan surat.

"Eh, umm, Luka-san. A-aku baru ingat ada acara. Maafkan aku, ya! Nah, aku pergi dulu, ya. Da-dadah!" Aku melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum. Luka hanya tertawa-tawa nggak jelas.

Aku kembali memelototkan mataku pada sebuah surat.

RIN!

KAMU!

BERANINYA!

APA KAU TAK TAHU SUDAH BERKALI-KALI AKU SABAR. TAPI, KAMU MAU MEMUTUSKU! KAMU MAU MENINGGALKANKU!

Temui aku di jembatan. –Miku–

"Mi-MIKU!" Aku meneriaki Miku yang sedang memandangi laut lepas. Dan langsung berlari meningggalkanku. Dan aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Bahkan aku tak sadar bahwa aku dalang dari semua kejadian ini. Dan Miku mungkin saja ngambek. Dan kuberi tahu. Sesudah kejadian ini, aku tidak melihat Miku lagi. Bahkan di sekolah pun dia selalu tidak masuk.

* * *

Dan sampai sebulan sudah Miku tidak masuk. Setiap pulang sekolah kami terus mencarinya. Sampai hari ini liburan. Aku dan Luka jalan-jalan ke Jakarta, Indonesia. Dan pergi ke Monas. Hehehe ..

"Eh, ada es krim!" Ujar Luka.

"Eh iya. Kita beli yuk buat Kaito!" Ajakku.

"Heh, kamu gimana sih? Kan Kalau dibawa es krimnya paling mencair." Luka menjitakku pelan.

"Oh iya ya." Aku mengangguk-angguk.

"Eh, ke Monas yuk!" Ajak Luka penuh semangat.

"Iya, oke,"

-IN MONAS-

"Uwaaa! Anginnya kenceng banget! AH! JERUK! MY LOPELY LOPELY JERUK! HUWA! JERUK!"

"Napa?" Tanya Luka polos.

"JERUK!" Rin memandangi jeruknya yang jatuh (emang bisa ya? Kan udah jatoh?).

"Nih jeruk. Jangan bawel ya jadi orang!" Luka membentak. Entah kenapa setelah tragedi 'Hilangnya Hatsune Miku', Luka jadi lebih agresif.

Tiba-tiba ponselku bernyanyi lagu 'Kokoro'. Dan itu artinya ada yang menelpon. Biasanya kalau aku ke luar negri nggak ada yang nelpon. Kok sekarang nelpon? Apa gak sayang pulsanya ya?

-IA-CHAN-

Aku : Halo IA ? Ada apa menelpon ?

IA : KABAR GEMBIRA! KABAR GEMBIRA~!

Aku : Hah? Gembira? Gembira apanya?

IA : Miku udah ditemukan! CEPAT KE JEPANG! TAPI KAMU SIAP-SIAP!

Aku : Siap- siap? Maksudnya sekarang? Aku pulang besok, ya.

IA : Baik. Dah~!

Aku : DAH~!

PIK!

-CALL ENDED-

Tentu, dengan berakhirnya percakapan itu aku langsung diperkosa dengan berbagai pertanyaaan.

"ITU DARI SIAPA? Ada mau apa? Tadi ngomong apa? Oh."

"Dari IA. Mengabari berita gembira karena Miku sudah ditemukan!" Aku bersemangat mengabari Luka. Dan muka Luka langsung cerah.

"HOREEE! Akhirnya!" Luka membuat muka semanis mungkin.

"Ya, Kuharap itu berita beneran" Aku tersenyum.

"Ya memang. Semoga memang benar, ya," Luka mengibaskan rambut panjangnya.

"ARRRGHH! AHHH! ARGGGHHH!" Aku menundukan kepala sambil terus memegangi dadaku yang terasa sangat sakit. Setelah mendengar kata siap-siap itu aku langsung sakit nggak tau kenapa.

"RIN?! RIN?! KITA PULANG SAJA YUK!" Luka menggendongku di punggungnya.

"I-iya O, onee-san ..." Mataku tertutup. Tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

"Rin! Rin!" Luka memanggilku. Mataku masih sayu. Aku berada di rumah Luka.

"Ah ... Cuma mimpi." Aku membenamkan mataku ke bantal. Serasa kembali dadaku yang berdenyut-denyut hebat. Aku tak kuat, sampai akhirnya aku berteriak, "AAAHH!"

"DIAM! Rin, kemarin kita ke Monas, kamu belum terlalu sembuh." Luka menghiburku. Hah? Itu bukan mimpi? Berarti telepon dari IA juga bukan mimpi dong?

"Oh, ah. Lu-luka ... di-mana-dia? Miku? Dimana dia?" Tanyaku terbata-bata. Dan alhasil Luka hanya diam tak menjawab sepatah kata pun.

"Miku ... dia di ruang ICU. Mungkin dia ... koma," Ujar Luka membenamkan mukanya ke tangan dan menangis. Aku yang kaget merasa dadaku sembuh secara sangat cepat. Lalu segera berlari menuju rumah sakit di dekat rumah Miku. Juga dekat dengan rumahku.

Luka yang melihat aksi nekatku langsung mengejar dari jauh.

"Dokter! Teman saya.. hosh,,, hosh, mmm, Miku! Di mana dia?" Tanyaku. Dokter itu mengantarku dan Luka menuju ruang ICU. Tapi hanya satu orang dulu yang boleh masuk. Akhirnya Luka menyuruh aku duluan saja.

"Mi ... Ku..," Aku duduk di sampingnya dan berbicara pelan.

"Rii-n-n ... ka-m-mu? Kamu. Rin?" Suara Miku melemah. Bahkan sangat lemah. Tak kud=sangka dia bisa mendengar suaraku yang super pelan itu.

"Iya, Mi-miku ... Aku .." Aku memegang tangan Miku yang sangaaat merh dan panas. Panas sekali.

"Ma, afkan a, ku Rin ... Aku hanya ng-nggak ta, han ..," Miku menggenggam tanganku.

"Ta, pi ... kau ke-mana?" Tanyaku. Miku mengeluarkan airmatanya.

"Ma,af. Aku membuat repot." Ujar Miku sambil menangis.

"Mi, Miku ... Aku mau minta maaf. Tolonglah maafkan semua kesalahanku selama ini. Aku ingin kamu memaafkanku. Aku sangat menyesal Miku ... Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah lagi mengulanginya. Hm, Miku, maafkan ...," Aku memeluka tangannya sambil terus menangis melihat keadaan Miku yang sangat tak berdaya itu.

"Iya. Tidak ap, a ... Aku akan selalu mengingatmu, mengingatmu se, la, ma, nya ..." Miku mengeluarkan airmatanya dan tersenyum lebih manis dari senyum yan pernah kuterima dari Luka.

"Miku ...," Aku menangis tambah kencang. "Janganlah pergi Miku!"

"Aku memaafkanmu Rin ... Aku menyayanimu sebagai sahabat." Miku mencoba duduk. Lalu memelukku. Terasa airmatanya jatuh di leherku. Sangat terasa panas sekali. Aku membalas pelukannya. Miku ... aku sangat senang. Miku, aku juga menyayangimu.

"Aku memaafkanmu .. Rin. Aku me-maafkan .. mu .." Pelukan kami terlepas. Seketika aku mematung.

* * *

_Niiit... niit ... niit .._

* * *

"LUKA! MIKU! MIKU! TIDAAAKK!" Aku menangis dengan penuh penyesalan. Aku memeluk mayat itu. wajahnya, senyumannya, rambutnya, matanya .. tak akan pernah kulupakan ... Miku-chan ...

"ADA APA?!" Seketika Luka dan dokter masuk.

"Miku ... sangat dingin .." Aku memeluk Luka dan menangis. Luka yang merasa dewasa segera menghiburku dengan kata-kata yang membuatku tenang ... sangat tenang. Luka ... Kau juga sahabatku yang baik sekali. Maafkan aku juga.

"Sabarlah Rin-chan. Miku pasti akan tenang jika kamu tenang. Sudah, semua orang pasti akan merasakan kematian. Kehidupan dan kematian itu biasa. Tidak perlu kita tangisi berlebihan kematiannya. Berdoalah agar Miku bisa tenang di alam sana ..." Luka memelukku, mengeluarkan airmata yang juga bisa kurasakan. Luka bagaikan pengganti ibuku yang juga sudah tiada ...

"Semoga kau bisa tenang Miku. Terimakasih sudah memaafkanku. Terimakasih ..." Aku memeluk kembali sahabatku. Sahabat yang melebihi sahabat sejadi. Terkenanglah masa-masa saat kami pertama kali bersahabat. Sangat akur sekali. Terimakasih Miku, kau sudah memaafkanku ...

Terimakasih ...

Sahabatku ..

* * *

(A/N) : Cintailah sahabatmu sendiri. Sahabat itu penting. Hidup akan terasa hampa bila kita tak mempunyai sahabat. Ingat kalian pada kata ini. Setitik cinta membuat kita sayang, seucap kata membuat kita percaya, sekecil luka membuat kita kecewa, tapi, sebuah persahabatan adalah selamanya bermakna ... I love you my friend ... :')


End file.
